jordonvshollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordon Vs. Hollywood SoundTrack
The Jordon Vs. Hollywood SoundTrack for it's songs like: The Things that you wish will come true, I'll Always be there, and Price Tag. Song By Jazmyn Reason ( Ree- siN) and a chance to see lyrics for Noel's song Ready, Set, Go. Here It Goes...........First let's see the original disney version. A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes 'thumb|330px|right|The Disney Stars Sing-a-long A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' ' ' I'ts wierd because it's the same song but Starconnection & Warner Bros. Prodution change it and the vocal. The songs called The Things That You Wish Will Come True, song by Jazmyn Reason and also the series theme song. '' ''Well here is the song lyrics sorry about no music video or audio or even the lyrics on the video. ''﻿﻿ '' The Things You Wish Will Come True When you dream upon a star is when your fast asleep. Your dreams are true to feel it. When your Heart is surronded. Just call my name and i'll be there. Nothing till' tomarrow but you'll keep going forward. The Things that you wish will come true. The dreams that you wish they won't stop the dreams that you wish the come true-ooh. Hey- a yeah, hey hey yeah. Hey- a yeah, hey hey yea-h. When there's nothing to it you don't hear a peep. When everythings my way everythings your way. The things that you wish will come true. The dreams that you wish they won't stop the dreams that you wish they come true. Hey- a yeah, hey hey yeah. Hey- a yeah, hey hey yeah. ' Price Tag' It seems that everybodys got a price. I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first and the Truth come second, just stop for a minute and smile. So whys everybody so serious acting so mysterious. When your shades on your eyes and ya heels so high ya cannot have a good time. So everybody look to the Left. (Yay) Everybody look to the right.(yay) Can ya feel that. (yay) Were paying with love tonight. It's not about The money, money, money we don't need your money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag. It ain't about the (uh) cha-changing- changing. Ain't about the ( yeah) bli- bling- bli- Bling. We just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag. (Uh Okay). We need to take it back in Time when music made us all unite when it wasn't leggos and a video oh. Am i the only one getting tired. So Whys everybody so all obssess money can't buy us happiness. Can we all go slow bring it back down low Guarrentee you we'll be feelin' alright. So everybody look to the left. (yay) Everybody look to the right.(yay) Can You feel that (yay) were paying with love tonight. It's not about the money, money, money we don't need your Money, money, money we just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag. It ain't (uh) cha- Changing- changing. Ain't about the Bli- bling- bli- bling. We just wanna make the world dance forget about the Price tag.